cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bob Janova
MDP Web Data This is the shared repository for data used by my for CN, and the Treaty Compendium on OWF. You may edit this page to change information about your alliance, add or remove treaties. Please leave a note in the history section to state that you have done so. To update your web, copy the text here into your data files. This will be the top 80 alliances (by score), plus any alliances maintained by others. Bob Janova 16:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Alliance Information NS, nukes etc will be taken from the in game (List All Alliances) screen when running the model. You may copy this (last update 23rd October CN time) list into nslist.txt: 1) Mostly Harmless Alliance 687 326 16,091,364 23,423 64.64 11 2,833,113 916,167 3,209 2) New Pacific Order 508 229 15,125,249 29,774 58.55 7 2,845,592 632,637 4,576 3) Green Protection Agency 258 111 12,632,384 48,963 46.24 4 2,152,725 757,712 1,605 4) New Polar Order 388 175 11,613,520 29,932 44.92 4 1,987,744 631,585 4,025 5) Fark 287 105 10,660,267 37,144 40.13 5 1,677,276 741,968 2,471 6) Sparta 315 151 10,390,235 32,985 39.68 2 1,680,067 640,218 3,125 7) World Task Force 176 88 10,959,595 62,270 39.35 0 1,749,010 648,036 1,932 8) Mushroom Kingdom 212 53 10,449,790 49,291 38.23 3 1,498,407 773,154 3,509 9) Viridian Entente 318 140 9,754,008 30,673 37.61 4 1,662,624 537,783 2,694 10) Orange Defense Network 315 123 9,235,165 29,318 35.83 7 1,617,012 535,525 2,267 11) The Legion 391 207 8,809,527 22,531 35.63 4 1,613,117 458,821 2,320 12) The Order Of The Paradox 184 46 7,919,065 43,038 29.34 0 1,437,251 511,501 1,587 13) The Democratic Order 260 134 7,459,509 28,690 29.03 2 1,430,743 363,869 1,027 14) FOK 192 67 7,609,335 39,632 28.44 0 1,223,928 467,275 2,209 15) Global Alliance And Treaty Organization 325 175 6,172,784 18,993 25.78 3 1,114,460 316,771 1,379 16) Independent Republic Of Orange Nations 285 128 6,166,509 21,637 25.12 5 1,187,809 281,592 1,709 17) Umbrella 80 12 6,878,432 85,980 24.21 0 702,466 684,284 1,746 18) Multicolored Cross-X Alliance 249 138 5,617,419 22,560 22.71 1 1,061,212 277,487 1,321 19) Random Insanity Alliance 249 132 5,423,948 21,783 22.07 8 944,230 293,539 1,392 20) The Order Of Light 174 71 5,656,338 32,508 21.64 0 990,606 279,603 1,489 21) Federation Of Armed Nations 190 110 5,469,165 28,785 21.27 2 878,018 292,269 2,862 22) RnR 240 120 4,972,055 20,717 20.42 5 856,698 286,917 1,422 23) Ragnarok 163 66 5,140,003 31,534 19.74 6 875,359 285,725 1,588 24) Nordreich 170 85 5,018,330 29,520 19.45 1 782,273 293,279 1,916 25) Athens 138 64 5,080,508 36,815 19.15 1 791,071 300,163 1,499 26) The Foreign Division 162 85 4,930,018 30,432 19.03 3 743,458 348,684 1,248 27) Nueva Vida 115 52 5,100,439 44,352 18.84 1 835,905 290,130 1,239 28) United Purple Nations 194 89 4,520,466 23,301 18.17 8 840,270 238,000 898 29) World Federation 149 105 4,513,052 30,289 17.43 2 828,187 217,244 938 30) Goon Order Of Oppression Negligence And Sadism 282 114 3,678,060 13,043 16.78 12 728,208 148,731 717 31) Nusantara Elite Warriors 141 33 4,355,425 30,890 16.78 1 742,397 231,869 1,616 32) Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations 121 61 4,355,991 36,000 16.46 1 693,413 263,315 1,239 33) The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons 120 45 4,319,973 36,000 16.32 0 760,452 229,988 945 34) NATO 125 62 4,281,404 34,251 16.27 0 688,656 257,427 1,358 35) Siberian Tiger Alliance 114 45 4,248,235 37,265 15.99 0 654,808 283,344 1,347 36) Poison Clan 72 29 4,224,771 58,677 15.24 2 564,459 274,254 1,486 37) LoSS 161 105 3,689,952 22,919 14.88 1 648,384 201,263 932 38) Global Order Of Darkness 108 54 3,861,273 35,753 14.60 1 608,879 222,105 1,191 39) IFOK 126 52 3,719,055 29,516 14.42 0 603,762 228,361 1,052 40) Valhalla 116 40 3,625,562 31,255 13.94 1 555,337 227,530 1,282 41) North Atlantic Defense Coalition 99 47 3,389,595 34,238 12.88 1 569,999 185,962 935 42) The International 106 65 3,328,381 31,400 12.79 0 573,448 175,844 947 43) Guru Order 168 90 3,002,941 17,875 12.70 0 535,063 177,409 525 44) The Phoenix Federation 122 55 3,220,253 26,396 12.69 1 560,568 160,829 1,208 45) The Templar Knights 91 55 3,247,815 35,690 12.28 1 553,770 191,055 606 46) Asgaard 64 38 3,323,628 51,932 12.10 0 518,061 198,298 1,097 47) Argent 62 21 3,276,715 52,850 11.92 0 443,160 243,924 1,162 48) Imperial Assault Alliance 87 40 3,019,496 34,707 11.46 1 509,357 161,959 1,000 49) We Are Perth Army 85 50 2,959,474 34,817 11.22 0 521,198 162,218 622 50) Global Democratic Alliance 104 66 2,750,816 26,450 10.84 0 536,894 127,092 411 51) Legacy 73 46 2,834,618 38,830 10.62 0 488,004 149,641 757 52) Christian Coalition Of Countries 99 53 2,615,995 26,424 10.31 1 456,420 144,954 533 53) Greenland Republic 64 33 2,675,775 41,809 9.94 1 450,485 159,467 725 54) Carpe Diem 98 55 2,431,265 24,809 9.67 1 486,503 104,331 615 55) Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics 93 46 2,426,345 26,090 9.58 2 426,966 127,779 696 56) Phoenix Rising 107 70 2,318,515 21,668 9.44 3 418,425 122,971 443 57) Regnum Invictorum 77 37 2,375,492 30,851 9.15 1 440,272 118,849 678 58) Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes 53 29 2,435,965 45,962 8.97 0 384,258 147,480 737 59) Green Old Party 60 26 2,336,032 38,934 8.75 1 346,507 148,365 467 60) Genesis 47 27 2,292,974 48,787 8.40 0 356,806 144,434 616 61) Monos Archein 67 42 2,189,234 32,675 8.37 2 407,509 90,702 515 62) Hydra 85 52 2,099,382 24,699 8.36 2 377,677 109,467 571 63) AGW Overlords 50 36 2,244,155 44,883 8.28 1 395,859 113,668 454 64) Silence 73 46 2,084,250 28,551 8.12 2 377,821 107,369 513 65) =LOST= 73 41 2,063,009 28,260 8.05 1 341,285 109,016 716 66) Union Of Integrated National Entities 102 57 1,922,008 18,843 8.04 2 372,294 89,326 400 67) The Brigade 53 22 2,138,874 40,356 7.98 0 373,440 107,527 533 68) The Dark Templar 45 27 2,146,807 47,707 7.88 0 347,003 126,506 594 69) The Conservative Underground 75 44 1,991,598 26,555 7.84 1 363,883 97,765 396 70) United Blue Directorate 90 63 1,899,660 21,107 7.77 0 341,304 91,488 526 71) Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States 60 18 1,994,819 33,247 7.61 0 317,537 142,882 731 72) Veritas Aequitas 88 61 1,833,898 20,840 7.52 1 342,763 89,139 376 73) New Sith Order 118 56 1,518,787 12,871 6.95 1 309,741 71,963 352 74) Knights Of Ni! 54 26 1,773,015 32,834 6.77 0 337,501 78,709 260 75) SNAFU 73 31 1,656,922 22,698 6.69 0 300,314 92,695 361 76) AcTi 47 32 1,778,072 37,831 6.68 1 329,251 85,370 435 77) Alpha Omega 42 15 1,771,400 42,176 6.58 1 271,476 112,892 376 78) Ubercon 29 14 1,815,276 62,596 6.52 0 312,128 110,430 158 79) The Order Of The Black Rose 21 5 1,813,835 86,373 6.38 0 243,173 128,980 409 80) Wolfpack 50 32 1,659,524 33,190 6.33 0 308,150 82,304 339 The web also requires more information about alliances: a short form of the name for use in treaties, and the colours to display on the web. You may copy this data into alliances.txt. # Alliance Short form Colour Text/border col Mostly Harmless Alliance MHA Aqua White New Pacific Order NPO Red White Green Protection Agency GPA Green White New Polar Order NpO Blue White Fark Aqua Black Sparta Black Yellow World Task Force WTF Blue Lime Mushroom Kingdom MK Aqua Black Viridian Entente VE Green Aqua Orange Defense Network ODN Orange White The Legion Legion Purple White The Order Of The Paradox TOP Orange Black The Democratic Order TDO Aqua White FOK Orange White Global Alliance And Treaty Organization GATO Brown White Independent Republic Of Orange Nations IRON Orange Black Umbrella Umb Black White Multicolored Cross-X Alliance MCXA Blue Yellow Random Insanity Alliance RIA Maroon White The Order Of Light TOOL White Black Federation Of Armed Nations FAN Yellow Black RnR R&R Orange Maroon Ragnarok RoK Aqua Black Nordreich NoR Black Maroon Athens Aqua Black The Foreign Division TFD Blue White Nueva Vida NV Blue White United Purple Nations UPN Purple White World Federation WF Green Black Goon Order Of Oppression Negligence And Sadism GOONS Black White Nusantara Elite Warriors NEW White Black Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations CSN Maroon White The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons GLOF Orange White NATO Blue Aqua Siberian Tiger Alliance STA White Black Poison Clan PC Black White LoSS Black White Global Order Of Darkness GOD Maroon White IFOK iFOK Purple Lime Valhalla Purple White # 41-80 North Atlantic Defense Coalition NADC Blue White The International Int Orange Maroon Guru Order Guru Aqua Navy The Phoenix Federation TPF White Maroon The Templar Knights TTK Maroon White Asgaard Black White Argent Aqua Gray Imperial Assault Alliance IAA Blue White We Are Perth Army WAPA White Blue Global Democratic Alliance GDA Blue White Legacy Green Black Christian Coalition Of Countries CCC White Red Greenland Republic GR Blue White Carpe Diem Brown White Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics FEAR White Maroon Phoenix Rising PhR Green Black Regnum Invictorum Invicta Red Purple Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes SLCB Purple White Green Old Party GOP Green Black Genesis Blue White Monos Archein MA Maroon White Hydra Purple White AGW Overlords AGW Black White Silence Brown White =LOST= Aqua Black Union Of Integrated National Entities UINE Blue Red The Brigade Brigade Blue Black The Dark Templar DT Black White The Conservative Underground TCU Blue Orange United Blue Directorate UBD Blue Aqua Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States BAPS Purple Black Veritas Aequitas VA Yellow DarkOrange New Sith Order NSO Brown White Knights Of Ni! KoN Red Grey SNAFU Purple Red AcTi Grey Black Alpha Omega AO Black Orange Ubercon Black White The Order Of The Black Rose OBR Black White Wolfpack WP Pink Black # 81+ Olympus Purple Yellow United Sovereign Nations USN Maroon Blue \m/ Black White The United Front TUF Orange Black The Resistance tR Orange Black 1 Touch Football 1TF Blue White Rubber Ducky Division RDD Yellow Black Europa White Blue The Sasori Initiative TSI White Red The Grämlins Gre Aqua Green The Prolific Empire TPE Orange Black Amazon Nation AzN Black White United Commonwealth Of Nations UCN White Purple The Sweet Oblivion TSO Blue Yellow Grand Global Alliance GGA Green Black R.O.C.K. ROCK Yellow Blue Federation of Allied Republics FAR Blue Grey Federation Of Buccaneers FoB Black White Molon Labe ML Black SeaGreen The German Empire TGE Orange White Global United Nations GUN Aqua Green The Circle Of Icarus TCI Black Yellow Kronos Aqua Black Old Guard OG Black Lime Ascended Republic Of Elite States ARES Blue Black The Order Of Righteous Nations TORN Orange Black FnKa White Black FIRE Red Yellow FCC FCC Black White Echelon Blue White The Centurion Brotherhood TCB Pink Blue Nemesis Nemesis Black White Dark Fist Black Aqua The Aquatic Brotherhood TAB Aqua Black Nebula-X Nebula-X Purple Black The Brain Brain Maroon White Coalition Of Independent Nations CoIN Brown White League Of United Defense LOUD Black White Coalition Of Royal Allied Powers CRAP Maroon White Treaties Blocs (3 or more signatories) go at the top; MDP and higher Bilateral treaties go below, under the weaker alliance. Top 80 alliances. You may copy this data into treaties.txt. # Name Type Strength Members Index of announcement thread # Use 'Strength' to represent a subjectively stronger or weaker bond than the treaty type would indicate # Section I: Blocs (>2 members, or clear bloc intent to treaty) Pandora's Box MDoAP 1 VE,FOK,iFOK,GOONS,Umb,PC 93399 SuperFriends MADP 1 RoK,GOD,RIA,R&R,MA,CSN AZTEC MADP 1 NV,GLOF,WAPA,1TF C&G MADP 1 Athens,=LOST=,GR,FoB,ODN 62640 Blood for Friends MADP 1 FEAR,UCN,WP Poseidon MDoAP 1 Valhalla,Olympus,BAPS,SNAFU 93517 League of Extraordinary Oranges MDoAP 1 FOK,R&R,Int,tR Synergy MDoAP 1 IAA,GATO,LoSS 89800 The Nexus Agreement MDoAP 1 CoIN,Falcon The Iron Curtain MDoAP 1 NSO,FEAR,NATO,Hydra 85878 Ragnablok MDoAP 1 RoK,TENE The Chestnut Accords MDP 1 CSN,GOD,MA,RIA,TTK,CRAP,Brain The Terra-Cotta Pact MDP 1 Carpe Diem,NSO 51816 Orange Unity Treaty ODP 1 IRON,OPA,TOP,TORN,GLOF NOIR ODP 1 Sparta,Umb,LOUD,Dark Fist,MFO,DT,DE,FoB,TSCE,Ether,MERC,Nemesis,AzN,FCC,LoSS,HoL,AO,NoR,Asgaard,Krynn,PC Aqua ICE ODP 1 Athens,Fly,=LOST=,MHA Solidity Pact for an Allied Maroon (SPAM) ODP 1 RIA,CSN,TTK,GOD,MA,USN,CRAP Maroon Economic Pact (MEP) ODP 1 RIA,CSN,TTK,GOD,MA,USN,CRAP,Brain,TYR # Section II: Bilateral Treaties # MHA: No. 1 alliance # NPO: no treaties with higher alliances # GPA: Neutral # NpO: no treaties with higher alliances MHA-Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 Fark,MHA 56505 The Hardboiled Treaty PIAT 1 Fark,NpO 84010 The World Task Force, Farkistan Beer Sharing agreement PIAT 1 WTF,Fark The Pan Galactic Souvlaki Accords MDoAP 1 Sparta,MHA Fark-Sparta ODP ODP 1 Fark,Sparta # WTF: no treaties with stronger alliances # MK: no treaties with major alliances # VE: no treaties with stronger alliances Orange you glad I didn't say SPARTAAAAAA!?! MDoAP 1 ODN,Sparta 85216 Treaty of the Purple Star MDoAP 1 Legion,NPO 86254 Athol the Aardvark PIAT 1 Legion,NpO # TOP: No treaties with stronger alliances # TDO: Neutral FOK/Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,Fark The Oridian Accords MDoAP 1 FOK,VE 84368 Los Accuerdos de Gatos de Naranja MDoAP 1 GATO,ODN 84171 TOOL-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,IRON Hearts of Iron II MDoAP 1 TOP,IRON 70806 Umbrella-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,Sparta Umbrella-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,FOK The Internet Dating Accords MDoAP 1 Umb,VE 84587 An Umbrellievably MHAwesome Concordat MDoAP 1 Umb,MHA 93225 # MCXA: No treaties with larger alliances The "Madness?? THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!" Treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,Sparta 40347 Viridian RIAcon MDoAP 1 RIA,VE 75527 The Wingman Accords PIAT 1 RIA,Fark Mirthful Dolphins Osculating a Puppy MDoAP 1 RIA,Fark # TOOL: No treaties with stronger alliances # FAN: No treaties R&R loves to FOK treaty MDoAP 1 R&R,FOK IRON - R&R MDP MDP 1 R&R,IRON The Mostly Harmless R&R Accords MDP 1 R&R,MHA 91754 R&R-Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 R&R,Fark The Oceanic Entente, Part 2 ... Except Not Really MDoAP 1 VE,RoK RoK-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 RoK,Sparta 87930 Muddy Dog Observing A Pipe MDoAP 1 RoK,Fark RoK-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 RoK,NpO RagNoRoK MDoAP 1 NoR,RoK 87784 Athens-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,GR Athens-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,Sparta 50978 I'm Not Gonna Raichu A Treaty Today MDoAP 1 Athens,ODN 78213 The Global Acropolis Accords V 3.0 MDoAP 1 Athens,GATO 88847 The Fiat Piat PIAT 1 TFD,MCXA 58017 The Polar Division Treaty PIAT 1 TFD,NpO TFD-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,NV NV-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,VE The Treaty of Ottawa MDoAP 1 NoR,NV NV-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,NpO The Forbidden MoDoANAP PIAT 1 NV,Legion 50136 NpO-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 NpO,UPN We Grew 10 Score in 2 Months and All We Got Was This Stinking Treaty MDoAP 1 WF,VE 69983 The Pact Made on the Internet MDoAP 1 GOONS,Umb 58706 The Zen Accords ODP 1 GOONS,VE 91167 New treaty is NEW MDoAP 1 NEW,PC 85073 CSN-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 CSN,RoK The Sneetches With Stars Upon Thars Treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,CSN 58014 The I Got Around to it (Eventually) Pact MDoAP 1 CSN,Fark 46804 The Co-Prosperity Sphere Accords MDoAP 1 Athens,CSN 88414 GLOF-NV MADP MADP 1 GLOF,NV Pactum de Legio Atlanticum MDoAP 1 NATO,Legion 79701 TFD-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,NATO Northwest Passage MDP 1 NATO,NPO 86175 The Mostly Harmless North Atlantic Amity Agreement ToA 1 NATO,MHA 84373 Permafrost MDoAP 1 STA,NpO 77431 STA-NV MDP MDoAP 1 STA,NV Shifting Winds PIAT 1 STA,TOOL 76529 The Pieman Accords MDoAP 1 PC,Umb 49540 Raid 'em, FOK 'em MDoAP 1 PC,FOK 50486 The Inside Story of GOONS and PC MDoAP 1 GOONS,PC 77658 The We Love Poison Clan and Aren't Afraid To Show It Treaty MDoAP 1 PC,Athens Shadow of Light PIAT 1 LoSS,TOOL 86026 The Classy Cat Accords 2.0 MDoAP 1 LoSS,GATO 89810 The Balkan Entente MADP 1 GOD,VE GOD-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,CSN GOD-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,Sparta The Black Jesus Treaty MDoAP 1 GOONS,GOD 85538 Marinated Duck On A Plate MDoAP 1 GOD,Fark Maroon and Orange Look Ugly Together Accords MDP 1 GOD,R&R Probably The Shortest Treaty Ever MADP 1 iFOK,FOK 74902 Qu’est-ce c’est je ne fais pas même MDoAP 1 iFOK,VE 53479 Moi voile de misaine du toxique MDoAP 1 iFOK,PC 84308 iFOK-Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 iFOK,Fark 49390 The "They Seem Like 'Confirmed Bachelors' to Me" Treaty MDoAP 1 iFOK,GOONS 88351 The Concordat of Valaheimr MDoAP 1 Valhalla,NoR 90539 Valhalla-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,IRON Valhalla-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,MCXA # 41+ The Itsy, Bitsy, Teenie, Weenie, Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Legion 68604 North Atlantic Compact Treaty MDP 1 NATO,NADC 78301 The Reconcilliation Accords MDoAP 1 TFD,NADC 68206 NADC-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,MCXA The Orange Army Pact MDoAP 1 Int,ODN 67202 Socialistic Insanity 2.0: International Insanity MDoAP 1 Int,RIA 47859 The We hate sex so much we decided to marry twice accords MDoAP 1 Int,R&R 92742 GO-MHA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Guru,MHA 62692 Farkistan and Guru Order MDoAP MDoAP 1 Guru,Fark 62569 Lets FOKing GO MDoAP 1 Guru,FOK 68700 GO RoK GOing from Strength to Strength MDoAP 1 Guru,RoK 85427 CSN, Let's GO Already MDoAP 1 Guru,CSN 89857 The Red-Fire Pact MADP 1 TPF,NPO 86174 TPF-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,TPF The Pot of Gold at the End of TPFs' Rainbow Accords MDoAP 1 TPF,MCXA 26298 The Penicillin Pact MDoAP 1 TPF,TOOL Knights Invade the Mead Hall MDoAP 1 TTK,Asgaard 91336 GOD-TTK MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,TTK GLOF-TTK PIAT PIAT 1 GLOF,TTK TTK-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,CSN Sparta-TTK PIAT w/ ODP ODP 1 TTK,Sparta The Godhead Entente MDoAP 1 Asgaard,Sparta 83849 The Gods of the Northern Kingdom MDoAP 1 Asgaard,NoR 90556 Underneath the Silver Parasol MDoAP 1 Argent,Umb 53108 Argent-TOP MDP MDP 1 Argent,TOP Smooth Otter Not Post Drunk Accords ODP 1 Argent,VE 90527 Argent-IRON PIAT/ODP PIAT 1 Argent,IRON IAA-Athens MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,Athens IAA-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,GR 73020 The "Kitty Cats Can Use The Force Too" Pact MDoAP 1 IAA,GATO 78919 The "Polar Bears are People Too!" Pact MDoAP 1 IAA,NpO 69686 IAA-LoSS MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,LoSS WAPA-FARK PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,Fark WAPA-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,TOOL WAPA-CCC PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,CCC Love for Blue and Bombs MDoAP 1 GDA,MCXA NADC-GDA ODP ODP 1 GDA,NADC GDA-TFD ToA ToA 1 GDA,TFD 88831 Legacy of the Commonwealth MDoAP 1 Legacy,CSN 91794 The WB Accords ODP 1 Legacy,WF 93331 CCC-GR MDP MDP 1 CCC,GR The Frozen Holy Water Pact MDP 1 CCC,NpO 59431 The Ecumenical Division Concilium MDP 1 CCC,TFD 71237 The NADC - CCC Amity and Cooperation Treaty ODP 1 CCC,NADC 86104 ODN is GR-R-REAT! MDoAP 1 GR,ODN 69090 NV-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,GR Genesis-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Genesis,GR 58583 The Floridian Winter Pact PIAT 1 GR,RIA 61223 The Fallen Hero Pact-The Polar Shield ToA 1 LoSS,GR You're no longer in danger of attack; lets hook up under the bleachers MDoAP 1 Carpe Diem,GR Carpe Diem-Silence MDP MDP 1 Carpe Diem,Silence CD – WAPA Amusement, now with more ‘semen’ MDoAP 1 Carpe Diem,WAPA 79143 Rokkin hot; done cooler PIAT 1 Carpe Diem,RoK The Fellowship of Light Pact MDoAP 1 FEAR,TOOL 62127 The New Fearless Pact MDoAP 1 FEAR,NEW 50997 FEAR-IRON ToA ToA 1 FEAR,IRON FEAR-GDA PIAT PIAT 1 FEAR,GDA The FEAR in the heart of NATO PIAT 1 FEAR,NATO 54207 The Mojo Mingling Treaty MDoAP 1 PhR,UPN The Purple Brothers Treaty MDoAP 1 Legion,Invicta 73798 Invicta-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Invicta,NPO 86223 Horses With Lightsabers MDP 1 NSO,Invicta 82813 The JAY NIXON IS AN IDIOT Pact ODP 1 Invicta,UPN 86942 The Millay Accords ODP 1 Invicta,TPF 47655 Stickmen MDoAP 1 SLCB,iFOK # GOP: no treaties Brrds and Lions can be best of friends MDoAP 1 Genesis,NpO 47660 Genesis-Vanguard ODP ODP 1 Genesis,Van Genesis-Nueva Vida MDoAP MDoAP 1 Genesis,NV Genesis-Invicta PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,Invicta The Out of the BLUE Accords PIAT 1 Genesis,TFD Optional Defense Pact and Official Playlist of The Resistance and Genesis ODP 1 Genesis,tR 75871 TTK-MA MADP MADP 1 TTK,MA MA-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 MA,RoK Majestic Dragon On Alpine Pond MDoAP 1 MA,Fark CSN-MA MDP MDP 1 CSN,MA Hydra-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Hydra,FEAR Hydra-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Hydra,NATO Hydra-Olympus ODP ODP 1 Hydra,Olympus # AGW Overlords : No treaties Tiger's Silent Transgression Pact MDoAP 1 Silence,STA 75379 Enjoy the Silence MDoAP 1 Silence,CSN 75250 Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact, Now With 20% More Insanity MDoAP 1 Silence,RIA 75251 Silence-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Silence,RoK 89828 Silence! ...... I Kill You ODP 1 Silence,GATO 76145 Goons-LOST MDOAP MDoAP 1 GOONS,=LOST= 71319 The Common Sense Revolution MDoAP 1 UINE,NpO 71318 The Vikings Love Tech Whores Accords ODP 1 UINE,RoK 73941 The "Multi-Coloured Right Handed Headless Chicken" pact ODP 1 UINE,RIA 54599 The Malachor V Accords PIAT 1 UINE,IAA 66524 The Phalanx Directive MADP 1 Sparta,Brigade Adrian's mother approves of this treaty MDoAP 1 Brigade,VE 79194 The Path of Daggers MDoAP 1 Brigade,TOOL 89489 Brigade-IRON PIAT PIAT 1 Brigade,IRON Treaty of Brooklyn PIAT 1 DT,IAA 76183 DT-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,GR DT-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,NV NoR-DT MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,NoR The TaTa Accords MDoAP 1 DT,Valhalla # TCU: No treaties with stronger alliances UBD-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 UBD,NADC The “Get the hell off my lawn!’ Pact MDoAP 1 UBD,GDA 60812 The Blue United Division Treaty PIAT 1 UBD,TFD 62287 BAPS-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,Valhalla BAPS-Invicta MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,Invicta BAPS-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,TPF VA-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 VA,TPF The Ordinance of Chaos MDP 1 NSO,NPO 86173 STA-NSO ODoAP ODP 1 STA,NSO Hydra-NSO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Hydra,NSO # KoN: No treaties SNAFU-CD MDoAP MDoAP 1 SNAFU,Carpe Diem SNAFU-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 SNAFU,TPF # AcTi: no treaties with larger alliances AO-Umb MDoAP MDoAP 1 AO,Umb The "New Frat on the Block" Treaty MDoAP 1 AO,Sparta A Fairytale Story MDoAP 1 AO,GOONS 88932 # Ubercon: Independent The Black Rose Grows ODP 1 OBR,TOP Concordium Sed Nobis ODP 1 OBR,GR Letter of Amity ToA 1 OBR,Asgaard WP-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 WP,FEAR WP-Legion PIAT PIAT 1 WP,Legion # 80+ Olympus-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 Olympus,Valhalla Olympus-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Olympus,NPO Olympus-BAPS MDoAP MDoAP 1 Olympus,BAPS Olympus-SNAFU MDoAP MDoAP 1 Olympus,SNAFU USN-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 USN,UPN The Treaty of Blaugrana MDP 1 USN,NpO The We Couldn't Come Up With a Sexsi Name PIAT PIAT 1 USN,GDA 70062 The Other Old Friends Treaty PIAT 1 USN,TFD 83784 Two Pariahs in a Pod MDoAP 1 USN,Invicta 75903 The All Along The Watch Tower Pact ODP 1 \m/,PC 76740 Consider this an invitation to our Gangster Nation MDoAP 1 \m/,RoK 76741 No Excuses ODP 1 \m/,Asgaard 84898 The TUF Kitty Accords 2.0 MDP 1 TUF,GATO 89376 The Swift n Slide Pact ODP 1 TUF,NATO The Southpaw Revolution Pact MDoAP 1 tR,Int 65211 Memory of Light PIAT 1 tR,TOOL 66247 1TF-Carpe Diem MDoAP MDoAP 1 1TF,Carpe Diem 1TF-GR ODP ODP 1 1TF,GR 84192 1TF-WAPA MDoAP MDoAP 1 1TF,WAPA The Silence! I'm touching my Balls! Pact ODP 1 1TF,Silence 84250 The North Atlantic Duckie Compact MDoAP 1 RDD,NADC 72613 RDD-UBD ODP ODP 1 RDD,UBD 86866 Prolific Defense MDoAP 1 TPE,ODN 84156 AzN-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 AzN,RoK AzN-MA MDP MDP 1 AzN,MA TSO-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 TSO,TOP The Gloria Accords PIAT 1 TFD,TSO R.O.C.K. paper, scissors......Damnit Rok always wins MDoAP 1 ROCK,RoK =LOST= & Federation of Buccaneers MDoAP MDoAP 1 FoB,=LOST= The Jolly Skull and Crossbones Accords MDoAP 1 FoB,PC 69588 The Federated Athenian Buccaneers Accords MDoAP 1 FoB,Athens 60526 Sparta & Federation of Buccaneers MDoAP MDoAP 1 FoB,Sparta 65554 The Napalm in the Morning Accords MADP 1 ML,Valhalla TGE-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TGE,FOK Treaty of Brest-Litovsk MDoAP 1 TGE,Int Friends in All the Right Places MDoAP 1 TGE,WAPA 67048 The GOTT MIT UNS Treaty ODP 1 TGE,CCC 53014 The German Empire – North Atlantic Treaty Organisation Friendship Pact PIAT 1 TGE,NATO 64743 TOP and Old Guard MDP 1 OG,TOP The Nilla Wafer Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,Valhalla 66393 SIMSANIT MADP 1 TORN,IRON FEAR-TORN MDoAP MDoAP 1 FEAR,TORN The Peacemonger Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,GGA Link (PEACE) ODP 1 TORN,NATO The Road to Mexico Accords MADP 1 ML,TORN Brigade-FCC PIAT 1 Brigade,FCC FCC-LOSS SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,LoSS FCC-TOP SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,TOP FCC-Fark SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,Fark Echelon-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Echelon Echelon-AiD MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,AiD Foras Scala Treaty ODP 1 Echelon,TFD 72198 Echelon-House of Lords MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,HoL Europa-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Europa,FEAR Europa-Wolfpack MDoAP MDoAP 1 Europa,WP Europa-TSP MDoAP MDoAP 1 Europa,TSP Europa-Invicta ODP ODP 1 Europa,Invicta Europa-NATO ODP ODP 1 Europa,NATO Europa-UCN ODP ODP 1 Europa,UCN Europa-CCC PIAT PIAT 1 Europa,CCC Europa-UBD PIAT PIAT 1 Europa,UBD TSI-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 TSI,TPF RDD-AB MDoAP MDoAP 1 RDD,AB The International Fisting Congress MDP 1 Dark Fist,Int 46745 Nemesis Goes Fisting MDoAP 1 Dark Fist,Nem Nebula-X/BAPS MDoAP MDoAP 1 Nebula-X,BAPS Nebula-X/Valhalla MDoAP MDP 1 Nebula-X,Valhalla Nebula-X/TPF PIAT PIAT 1 Nebula-X,TPF The Tater-Tot Hotdish Agreement PIAT 1 Brain,MA CoIN-Athens MDP 1 CoIN,Athens # Treaties with alliances below 80th. These treaties are archived for historical purposes, # and in case of alliance revival, but do not appear on the web and are not maintained # Blackwater: No treaties "CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time" treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,CRAP 44527 History Please add a note if you change an entry. *January 26th: Added =Western Empire= Treaties (with NV, Int & Wolfpack) *January 27th: Added WAPA Treaties and fixed tab spacing on Wolfpack and =WE= entries *January 27th: Added TOOL's lower treaties with alliances in the top 40. -Bama *January 28th: Top 80 alliances and treaties from wiki Bob Janova 01:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *January 28th: Adjustment to Orion treaties. Change to LEO bloc as CMEA/ISSF merged to form Orion. *January 28th: TGE-TPF MDP http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=46531 cancelled *January 29th: WAPA-SSSW18 and TGE ODPs, Fark-Vanguard boat treaty, MA into SF *January 30th: DF-Int MDP, GUN-NATO MDP *January 31st: Fark-CSN Upgrade *February 1st: Orion-TCB Upgrade *February 1st: MOON - INT MDoAP and MOON - TFD ODP *February 1st: Athens - DE MDoAP *February 3rd: Updated NS list, added Nebula-X and its treaties. Dark Fist falls out of top 80 and will no longer be maintained by me. *February 4th: Added The Immortals (Immortals) to the list; currently ranked 80 by score and 81 by NationStrength. Wappas 17:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *February 5th: GR-NpO MDoAP *February 8th: Genesis-NpO MDoAP, TPF-Invicta ODP, Zenith-LoSS PEACE *February 11th: Added Ordo Verde and treaties (King Alexander IV) *February 11th: Added STA treaties with TDSM8 and LEN *February 11th: Added NADC treaties with UBD, Zenith and NATO *February 11th: Fixed OV entry in the NS list file that was preventing them from showing up on the web. after the ) there were spaces instead of a tab. *February 13th: NS update and reordering; also various space issues fixed. (Remember to use tabs not spaces between columns!) *February 13th: Added Genesis Treaties *February 14th: Added NEW Treaties *February 15th: Added ARES-NpO, Genesis-NpO and renamed STA-NpO treaties *February 17th: Added STA-Vanguard, removed TPF-RoK *February 18th: Removed NADC-GOD, upgraded CSN-Immortals, added Genesis-TFD *February 18th: NS update, added Argent and re-ordered lists *February 18th: Added TPF-FEAR Treaty Upgrade to MADP *February 26th: NS update and various treaties added *March 7th: NS update, FOK-PC, UPN-ODN *March 13th: USN-NpO *March 14th: NS update, various treaties/cancellations (please check your alliance) *March 15th: Added NOVA's treaties etc. (not sure if permitted, remove if necessary) *March 26th: VE and OV treaty cancellations, MK-FOK MDP, Argent-TOP MDP *March 27th: Added GOD-Tuatha De Danann protectorate. *March 28th: NS update, MK-NpO PIAT *March 28th: Added The Brigade to alliance listing. Added Sparta treaties with: Alpha Omega, The Brigade and =Western Empire=. Added the NOIR bloc to the bloc listing. Fixed the Sparta/MHA treaty (changed from MDP to MDoAP). *March 29th: Added INT/TGE MDoAP *March 29th: Added =WE=, DF, Nemesis, Brigade, FnKa, ARES, ROCK, =LOST=, TAB, FCC, NX, LEN, TOH, SLCB, iFOK, The Brain, IPA, CoIN, Fly, LOUD, 57th, CRAP, ACV, and Apocalypse. Added Teen Titans, Power Rangers, Nexus, Bastion, and SF-TT. Added ODP blocs: OUT, Agora, Amber Accords, NOIR, and Aqua ICE. Removed expired PC-Valhalla. *March 30th: MA-NPO and MA-UPN treaties canceled. Adding FnKa-Int ODP. *March 31st: TFD-Fark canceled, LoSS removed from Agora. Adding Gre-MK MDoAP, Gre-Argent MDoAP, RoK-TGE ODP. *April 2nd: CCC-TGE ODP, RoK-MK ODP the following treaty has odd characters that make it annoying to save the file. "The "New Frat on the Block: ΛΑΩ" Treaty MDoAP 1 Sparta,AO" *April 4th: A tad late, but LEN and CSN signed a Mutual Defense Pact entitled Marown Lovers Accords. *April 18th: Full NS and treaty update *April 19th: Added Amazon Nation,FCC,LoSS,HoL,AO to NOIR ODP bloc. *April 21st: Various cancellations and errors fixed *May 14th: Added Immortals-USN MDoAP *May 17th: Complete NS and treaty update *June 8th: Full update *June 17th: Full update *June 18th: minor fix to Athens in the alliances list. they had both a space and a tab after there name which made a giant orange box. change only removes Athens, not a full fix. i cant figure out whats wrong there but it has to do with there entry in the alliance .txt file. *June 26th: OG removed from Citadel, changed STA-MK and STA-NV MDPs to MDoAPs. *June 28th: Update. Athens re-instated; try changing your viewpoint, their entry is fine *July 7th: Update *August 7th: updated *August 7th: changed Silence-RIA PIAT to MDP, commented out defunct alliance's treaties. *August 9th: put a # in front of the Legion-ODN treaty. can someone confirm this? *August 11th: UPN-NpO MDoAP and NoR-DT MDoAP added *August 17th: Legion-Vahalla MDP to MDoAP *August 26th: Update *September 8th: Update *September 12th: Removed some old ODN treaties *September 17th: Cancelled WAPA's ODPs with GR and Athens *September 18th: ADI added to Ragnablok *September 19th: Removed Athens-Invicta PIAT *September 21st: Treaty update *September 29th: Added Silence MDP with Fark *September 29th: Added The Federation to Nexus bloc *October 4th: Update *October 15th: Update *October 27th: Removed UPN from Poseidon and NV-UPN MDoAP. WSC and Purqua removed as they do not exist anymore. *October 28th: M*A*S*H Legion MDoAP added *November 1st: Updated *November 20th: Updated *November 22nd: finally removed tLC from Frostbite. MK-ODN treaty upgraded. *November 23rd: BAPS Olympus MDoAP added *December 13th: Updated *December 26th: Removed cancelled TOOL treaties. (NPO, MHA, TGE, etc) *December 27th: Removed remnants of Moon/Orion/SSSW18 and treaties involving R&R, ODN, and FOK! Removed PWN and edited Ragnablok. Removed TORN-MHA MDoAP and added FoB/=LOST= MDoAP. *December 29th: Updated *January 1st: VA, MA MDP deleted *January 16th: Updated *January 28th: Updated *February 18th: Updated. And one year anniversary! *March 23rd: Update *April 10th: Update *April 12th: WTF-NADC Friendship Pact canceled on Apr. 8th *April 24th: Update *May 6th: Update *May 7th: Added GOD-GOONS MDoAP *May 23rd: Update *June 5th: Update *June 22nd: Update *July 3rd: Added in GUN,RDD,UCN,Echelon,Europa, added in their treaties, updated other NATO & NADC treaties, and fixed errors associated with typing "ToA" instead of "TOA" *July 14th: Updated. 'TOA' change reverted (it's not an error :P). NS list is top 80 but the extra information added in previous update is retained. *July 14th: Updated PnL bloc. *July 20th: Removed all recent treaty cancellations (ODN, Legion, IRON, TOOL, all TAB treaties, and some old forgotten treaty cancellations) *July 27th: Update/merge *July 29th: Added TOOL-TPF MDoAP (How was this missing?) and TOOL-Brig MDoAP *August 24th: Update/merge, and fix SPAM/MEP (had a space not a tab) *August 27th: Fixed two PC treaties *October 4th: Update/merge. Including Fark leaving SF and MK cancellations *October 5th: Update to Legacy, CSN Treaty Wappas (talk • ) 18:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *October 9th: Deleted NADC-NPO Friendship treaty. *October 23rd: Update *October 23rd: Added names for Fark-SF treaties, add Fark-GOD MDoAP, removed NATO-RoK ODP, removed TTK-Valhalla MDoAP, removed =LOST=-IAA MDoAP, removed NSO-IRON MDoAP, removed UCN, GGA, and GUN treaties under 80+ as they are defunct *October 24rd: Removed Valhalla-MA treaty *November 30th: Update Valhalla, remove Kronos from the list *December 17th: Removed PnL Train bloc